<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dirty Reality by ViktoryKill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052367">A Dirty Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoryKill/pseuds/ViktoryKill'>ViktoryKill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brothers Conflict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Brother/Sister Incest, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Surprise Ending, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoryKill/pseuds/ViktoryKill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18-year-old Ema Hinata comes into the world of the Asahina brothers thinking she's gained a wonderful new family. Little does she know that passions will run hot, tempers will get out of control, and things will come to a shocking end...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Azusa/Asahina Tsubaki, Asahina Subaru &amp; Hinata Ema, Hinata Ema/Everyone, Hinata Ema/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dirty Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell?" were the first words out of Yusuke Asahina's mouth when he heard the news.</p><p>He was always the rudest in the family, and ordinarily, Ukyo or Masaomi would've got on him for being a prick, but for once in their lives they were just as shocked as he was.</p><p>"That's what I got in the e-mail." said Hikaru (who, despite allegedly being a novelist, talked like a fourth-grader half the time). "That's what it said in the e-mail."</p><p>"But what the fuck? Why is she coming here? I mean, she's just eighteen, she should still be living with her dad!" Yusuke went on. "I mean, come on. Just 'cuz they're getting married doesn't mean they can just dump her on our doorstep like fuckin' roadkill."</p><p>"Yusuke, bro." Kaname stroked his long purple robe. "I'm going to kick you straight out of my church if you keep talking like that. I, for one, would love to have a young lady join our family."</p><p>"Like that's a threat." Yusuke rolled his eyes and went to the fridge. "And news flash, you sound creepshow as fuck."</p><p>"Double news flash," said Tsubaki in a chitty whisper (he could barely talk because of the rose in the corner of his mouth). "There's something weirdly convenient about this situation. What sort of loving father just throws his daughter in the hands of thirteen weird guys he barely knows?"</p><p>"And how would you know that's the kind of father he is?" Azusa said, perched on the counter.</p><p>"Triplet news flash, we read the e-mail." said Yusuke. "Ya know, that e-mail with 'my dearest daughter' and 'precious baby' and 'li'l sugar-kun uwu."</p><p>He drank a ton of soda, then added: "Do I even have to say I already hate this dude and everything he's associated with?"</p><p>Wataru, who had been jumping up pathetically, trying to reach the can Yusuke was holding above his head, chimed in unexpectedly. "I guess normally I'd disagree with you, seeing as how you're always bein' a goddamn mudhole, but for once, I have to say yeah." he said. "This is weird. I don't like it at all."</p><p>"What are we gonna do, though?" said Masaomi resignedly. "It's not like we can just say no."</p><p>Yusuke spewed fizz (all over Wataru's head, incidentally) and his eyes went red with annoyance. "Why the fuck not?" he roared.</p><p>"Yeah. It is a word, you know." Wataru said sadly.</p><p>"Yes, but it's a word you have to use carefully," said Ukyo.</p><p>"Right. So is yes," frowned Yusuke, and he stalked over to the couch.</p><p>"At any rate," said Ukyo loudly. "She's on her way here and there's nothing we can do about it now. Except accept her as one of the family, which she is now."</p><p>"Fuck that," snapped Yusuke. "I'm going to school."</p><p>"What?" Kaname raised his eyebrow. "Isn't it closed?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Yusuke.</p><p>"So..." Kaname waited. In vain, as Yusuke just walked out the door looking like an arsonist's wet dream.</p><hr/><p>"I'm looking so forward to meeting my new step-brothers," said Ema, chattering to herself as usual. "I used to be the only child, so I'll be so glad to have more members in my family!"</p><p>She walked through the graffiti-filled, beautiful streets, enjoying the sunshine, and before she knew it, she was at the big Asahina house.</p><p>Masaomi, always a class act, was at the sidewalk to meet her, and he'd dragged Wataru with him ("to break the ice," he claimed). "Hello," he said, waving at Ema.</p><p>"Oh, hi," said Ema, smiling shyly.</p><p>"You must be Ema Hinata, right?" said Masaomi. "Our brand-new sister?"</p><p>"Yes, that's me," Ema laughed nervously.</p><p>"Great, great. We're so happy to have you here," replied Masaomi. "Let me take your things."</p><p>"Thanks," Ema handed him her heavy suitcases.</p><p>"My name's Masaomi. I'm the oldest. This -" he put his free hand on Wataru's head - "Is Wataru. He's the youngest."</p><p>"Hi," said Wataru pleasantly.</p><p>"Hi! Nice to meet you both," said Ema. "And thank you so much for having me."</p><p>"No problem," said Masaomi. "Everyone's excited to have you here." Before he could come out with anymore blatant lies, Subaru and Kaname came down the front stairs.</p><p>"Ah, just in time," grinned Masaomi. "Now you guys can take these." And without so much as a by-your-leave the eldest brother dumped the suitcases in the younger ones' hands.</p><p>"Fuck you," muttered Kaname underneath his breath.</p><p>"Hello...?" Ema said timidly, looking up at them.</p><p>"Hi there," said Kaname, putting on his best "I'm a nice guy" voice. "You must be Ema, right? So glad you could stay, you pretty young thing."</p><p>"Uh... yeah," whispered Ema, feeling extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>"Kaname, quit it." said Subaru. He turned to Ema. "We came down here to meet you because we're decent human beings. At least, I thought so," he hissed under his breath, shooting a glare at Kaname. "My name's Subaru."</p><p>"Why yes, of course," said Ema. "Don't you play basketball at school?"</p><p>"Yeah. You heard about it?" Subaru asked, surprised.</p><p>"Mmm-hmm. I don't know much about the game, but I heard you're great." she smiled.</p><p>"Cool," said Subaru, a smile coming on his face, too.</p><p>"Would you guys please stop the cutesy-wutesy stuff and get up the stairs? You've got luggage to tote, you know." Masaomi folded his arms.</p><p>"Right, right." Kaname rolled his eyes. "Like you're the boss of us now." But he and Subaru went up the stairs anyway without further complaints.</p><p>"There's thirteen of you guys, isn't there?" Ema asked Masaomi, after an awkward beat went by.</p><p>"Yep," said Masaomi. "Thirteen all told. Most of the fellas are in the house right now, though a couple are away."</p><p>"Thirteen, wow," Ema smiled. "How do you keep track?"</p><p>"It's a bit tricky sometimes, but you get used to it, I guess," Masaomi replied.</p><p>"Why don't we show her around the house!" said Wataru impatiently. "I've got all kinds of cool stuff in my room."</p><p>"Sure, that sounds great!" said Ema.</p><p>They went in the house, where Ukyo, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Louis, and Iori were sitting on the couch. Ukyo immediately got to his feet. "Hello," he said. "Welcome to the Asahina household, Ema. My name is Ukyo."</p><p>"Hello, Ukyo," said Ema, making a little graceful bow.</p><p>"He's got a degree as a lawyer, but he's basically just our mom." said Tsubaki. "Cooking, cleaning, doing dishes, giving goodnight kisses -"</p><p>"If you don't shut up, I will -" Ukyo turned to Tsubaki with murder in his eyes, then, remembering Ema was there, quickly calmed down. "Sorry about that, Ema. He just like to push my buttons."</p><p>"Oh, I understand," said Ema. She sat down in the center of the couch. "So, tell me about yourselves!" she said with a smile. "I want to get to know you!"</p><p>"Sounds a little grade school, don't it?" Azusa mumbled.</p><p>"No, no, it sounds like a fine idea to me." said Masaomi.</p><p>"Well, you would think so. You're hanging around kids all day, they've twisted up your brain." Tsubaki smirked.</p><p>"What, are you a teacher?" Ema asked, ignoring the teasing in Tsubaki's words.</p><p>"No, actually I'm a pediatrician." said Masaomi. "It's a lovely job."</p><p>"And yet he hates blood. Faints at the sight of it like a li'l bitch." Yusuke snorted, and pulled another can out of his jacket.</p><p>Masaomi rolled his eyes, not knowing what else to do, since it <em>was</em> the truth.</p><p>"I'm in high school," Iori quickly shifted the subject. "In my third year. I'm having a good time." Innocuous words if you ever heard them, but something about his quietly depressive tone made Ema gaze at him a bit longer than usual.</p><p>"That's nice," she finally said.</p><p>"Yeah." said Iori.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Azusa coughed loudly. "I'm one of three twins." he said.</p><p>"Triplets?" Ema clapped her hands. "I love that kind of thing! Who are the others?"</p><p>"Well, one is this doofus right here," Azusa pointed at Tsubaki, who just grinned and slung his arm around Azusa. "And then there's Natsume. He's not here right now, but he's... something. He's the youngest, but he acts like he knows more than both of us put together. Which he probably does." Azusa mumbled the last sentence out the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"How sweet," said Ema, because she didn't know what else to say.</p><p>She turned to Hikaru.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I'm a novelist," said Hikaru. "Wrote a couple of best-sellers."</p><p>"Flaky liar." Azusa rolled his eyes. "The only seller you bested was a guy with colon cancer who wanted you to write his eulogy."</p><p>"You have to be joking," Ema murmured.</p><p>"Wish he was." said Yusuke. "He totally conned the dude out of twenty dollars if you ask me. That eulogy fucking sucked."</p><p>"I did the best I could," Hikaru flicked his long hair and smiled coolly. "But at the end of the day you get what you pay for."</p><p>"See? Total fuckin' dick." Yusuke snorted a laugh and turned back to his soda.</p><p>Ema, feeling flustered once again, quickly turned to Kaname, who was entering the room with one of her suitcases in hand. "Thanks so much for taking up my things," she said.</p><p>"No problem," said Kaname. "Which room's hers again?"</p><p>"Second floor to the right," said Ukyo. "We've dolled up a gorgeous little room for you, Ema." He turned to the girl. "I know we're not experts in what a lady would like, but we had Hikaru aid us in designing it, and I think it'll be to your tastes."</p><p>"Oh, you're such sweethearts," Ema chortled. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful."</p><p>"I'm sure I'm gonna vomit." Yusuke muttered, his face turning red. Louis noticed this, and he raised an eyebrow. "Hey hey hey," he said, pointing a finger. "What are you <em>actually</em> drinking over there."</p><p>"It's just soda. Just fuckin' soda - eh, what?" While Yusuke was dealing with delayed reaction, Louis had already snatched the can from his grasp.</p><p>"Well, where did you get this? The school?" Louis questioned, clicking his tongue as he looked at the label.</p><p>"I never went to the school. The fuck? I barely got out the door before Ukyo dragged my ass back here." Yusuke retorted.</p><p>While Yusuke and Louis were engaged in this uncomfortable conversation, Wataru and Ukyo led Ema up the stairs to her new room.</p><p>"Isn't it awesome!" Wataru said. "Now get in and stay in for a while!"</p><p>Ukyo gave him a warning look, then added to Ema: "How do you like it?"</p><p>"It's beautiful," said Ema, taking in the delicate furnishings and bright yet soothing colors. "It's absolutely beautiful. Thanks so much!"</p><p>"The pleasure was ours," replied Ukyo. "Was it?" Wataru blabbed. "I heard you cur -"</p><p>"Whatever man," said Ukyo hastily, pushing Wataru's bangs into his eyes. "Glad you like it, Ema. Oh, and by the way, w'ere going on an outing tomorrow. Just a little family thing we thought you might enjoy. A kind of proper welcoming, if you will. Want to come?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" said Ema. "I'd love it."</p><p>"Great. I look forward to your company." said Ukyo, patting her shoulder, and with that he and Wataru left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>